


poor secret keeping

by EllieLovesYou



Series: life and times of family arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Team Arrow, dynamics between the team, pure fluff, with a pregnant Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know” he kisses her temple “Which is why I’m prepared for this secret to come out sooner than when we want”</p><p>Felicity wants to be offended but she just nods because she knows it’s true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poor secret keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but its just pure fluff so yeah. It can't be that bad hopefully.

“So—“ Oliver looks up at his girlfriend’s voice , she’s standing in front of a mirror with her shirt pulled up to right below her breasts and her face is all scrunched up “Why exactly did you go along with the idea of keeping this a secret?”

“Sounded okay to me”

She huffs “Oliver—I am not even 8 weeks pregnant and look—“ she points to her exposed stomach, which looks only slightly bloated in his opinion “I already have a freakin’ bump!”

“Felicity” he pushes himself up off their bed and walks over to her and lays his hands on her shoulders and gently kneads them hoping to relax her “You can’t even tell”

“This isn’t gonna work” she groans out letting her head fall back against his chest “I’m the worst secret keeper”

“I know” he kisses her temple “Which is why I’m prepared for this secret to come out sooner than when we want”

Felicity wants to be offended but she just nods because she knows it’s true.

 

-

 

She wants to say that going to lunch with Laurel and Thea wasn’t a huge mistake—she _wants_ to say that but judging by the looks she receiving she knows she’d be wrong. And Felicity isn’t a huge fan of being wrong.

“Has Oliver not been feeding you or something?” Thea asks looking at the amount of food that laid in front of the blonde “Cause I will kick his ass if he’s not”

Felicity looks down and a blush creeps up her cheeks, she didn’t think she ordered this much. She had eaten an omelet Oliver made her this morning but Thea’s right—no one would’ve guessed she had eaten this morning. All she knows is she jumped at the opportunity to go to lunch with Laurel and Thea when the blonder of the two offered, she was starved and now—well she still feels hungry but she puts down the fry in her hand.

“Oh, um—“ she swallows the milkshake that had been in her mouth “I—No, I just skipped breakfast this morning with you know so much going on and stuff”

Laurel quirked her brow “Stuff? Is everything alright, Felicity?”

“Yeah!” she agreed a little too enthusiastically and loudly, she clears her throat and lowers her voice  “I mean, yeah, yeah everything’s fine just you know— _busy_ ”

Thea opens her mouth to say something but Felicity’s phone lets out a little ‘ _bing_!” catching their attention.

“Oh, thank God a robbery”

 

-

 

“Hey, Ollie can we talk?”

He looks up to see Laurel walking towards him, still clad in her black canary outfit having just gotten back from stopping a robbery downtown “Sure, what’s up?”

“Um—is everything okay with Felicity?”

Oliver’s brow rises “Yeah, why?”

“No reason, she was just acting kinda weird at lunch today”

He paints a smile on his face, and it’s a smile she had seen many times when he was lying to her about being the hood and, you know, cheating on her but no one really likes to remember that “Yeah, yeah everything’s great just, ya know—“

“Busy?” she supplied with a raised brow

“yeah”

He squeezes her shoulder, lets out a little mumble of a goodbye and walks out of their lair leaving a very worried Laurel Lance.

 

-

 

“I swear they’re gonna find out, Oliver” Felicity turns in Oliver’s arms so she’s facing him “They’re gonna find out before we can even go to our first appointment”

“Yeah, Laurel asked me if everything was okay with you—what’s that about?”

The blonde sighs “Let’s just say I’m gonna have to watch my food intake around them”

 

-

 

“Hey, where’s Oliver and Felicity?” Thea asks as she looks around the lair only spying John at a table and Laurel training on the mat.

“Said they had to do something”

“That’s it?” John nods not fazed by Thea’s line of questioning, continuing to look through paper work to find out anything that could help them find the location of their latest criminal who thought ‘ _Team_ _Arrow’_ was nothing that they couldn’t be beat.

“Do you think everything’s okay with them?” she asks crossing her arms over her chest “Both of them have been acting weird lately”

“they’re Felicity and Oliver” John says eyes still glued on the papers he’s flipping through, his tone uninterested  “they’re always weird”

“But, like, weirder than usual”

Laurel stops and looks over at them, breathing hard “I know what you mean” she yanks a towel off a nearby rail and wipes her sweaty forehead “Oliver gave me that fake smile and chipper tone he uses when he lies”

“You think everything’s alright with like— _them_?”

Laurel takes a sip from her water bottle “Their relationship?” Thea nods “I’m sure that’s not it, Ollie wouldn’t let Felicity go, he loves that girl like crazy”

“Yeah but they’re Oliver and Felicity—doesn’t take much for them to fight”

“Guys” both women look to John “Unless Barry Allen or Helena decided to come back into town, or in Helena’s case break out of prison, I’m sure their relationship is just fine”

“Still, something’s going on”

John just sighs and lets them theorize about what could be wrong.

 

-

 

“What’d you tell them we were doing?”

“Nothing, just said we had something to do” Oliver looks over at Felicity “Yeah, I know lame excuse but it’s what I could come up with at the time”

“We’re gonna have to work on your excuses, Felicity”

“Like you’re any better, Mister ‘Sports drink’”

“touché”

“Okay!” they both turn to look at the door of a small exam room opening where a cheery brunette walked through the door “I’m gonna be your doctor—Dr. Mills” she sits down on the little stool next to Felicity and smiles “And this is daddy?”

Oliver nods “Yes I’m him”

“great!” she looks to Felicity “Okay, mama, can I get you to roll your shirt up and unbutton your pants” Felicity does as told and as soon as she’s done, her hand flies out to find Oliver’s “Okay, this is gonna be a little cold” she squirts a generous amount of gel on Felicity’s lower stomach “Now let’s get this party started”

Felicity feels her heartrate pick up and she squeezes Oliver’s hand “I’m kinda scared” she mumbles looking away from the screen that would soon show her child and looks to Oliver.

He smiles and leans down and kisses her forehead “there’s nothing to be scared of—this is good, okay?”

“I know, I know but with our track record of bad things I feel like something’s gonna happen, ya know? I mean our first date? Restaurant gets blown up. I tell you I love you and we sleep together? You leave to be a part of the League of–“

“Felicity” he says firmly eyes flitting between her and the doctor and it’s then she notices her doctor looking at her with wide eyes.

“the restaurant blew up on your first date?” it’s the first time since she entered the room that her tone isn’t cheery and loud

“Oh—yeah” Felicity says lamely

“I—“ she shakes her head and looks at the machine in front of her “You know what? Let’s just get started”

 Felicity couldn’t be more grateful for her allowing them to drop the topic.

It takes a few button clicks and then the screen lights up and at first it’s just black and white and there isn’t anything special  but with some pressure and movement, the doctor smiles.

“So looks like mama was right—something is happening but this is good, promise . Nothing like a blown up restaurant” she smiles lightly and presses the wand a little harder on Felicity’s stomach, and then uses the curser on the screen and circles a little blob “This is your first baby—“

Felicity cocks her head “really it just looks like—wait, _first_?” her heart skips a whole two beats and with a quick glance at Oliver she can see his mouth hanging open.

Dr. Mills smiles brightly “Yup” she shifts the curser to the left “and this is baby number two” she lets a beat pass for them to digest the information “Congrats. You’re having twins”

“Oh my God” Oliver says softly, not quite believing what this doctor just told them “I—twins?” he lets his eyes linger on the screen before looking down at Felicity “We—we’re having twins”

“yeah” Felicity lets out a soft laugh “we’re having twins” he crouches and presses his lips to hers

“So much better than our first date” she mumbles against his lips, he laughs lightly and Felicity can’t help but think it’s the sweetest noise in the world—she knows that Oliver, since washing up on that island, never had a lot of reasons to laugh, to smile, to be a happy person. But as he stands here with tears welling up in his eyes and a laugh spilling from his lips as he looks at the screen showing their babies, she knows he now has two reasons to be happy. Two little, jellybean shaped reasons.

“and this—“ a noise fills the room “is one the baby’s heartbeats”

Felicity tries to not cry.

She fails _spectacularly_.

 

-

 

“They’re glowing” Thea whispers in Laurel’s ear as Oliver and Felicity exit the elevator all wrapped up in each other both smiling like they won the lottery (well, it wouldn’t exactly mean much being Felicity is the CEO of a multi-million dollar company but _still_ )

Laurel looks over can’t help but smile—they’re her family and how brightly they’re smiling is infectious. It’s almost annoying, “Hey, guys” she calls out “What’s got you two so smiley?”

They exchange a glance “Oh just being you know couple-y”

Thea quirks a brow “You sure? cause you two are practically radiating”

Felicity smiles that infectious smile and nods “yeah” she looks up at Oliver resting her chin on his shoulder “just really happy” her voice gets breathy and soft and Thea, Laurel and John suddenly feel like they’re intruding on a private moment.

“Okay” Thea nods to Laurel and John “Well, we’re gonna get lunch, wanna come?”

“Nah, we’re okay”

Oliver and Felicity don’t even look at them when they leave.

 

-

 

“So they’re relationship is fine” Thea says softly “definitely fine—I haven’t seen Ollie that happy in a while”

Laurel nods “Yeah”

“Told you so” John says a little smugly—if anyone knew how those two operated together, it was John Diggle. He had to watch the two idiots fall in love, avoid it and then ultimately fall together of a span of three years.

“but there’s something definitely going on, right?”

Laurel nods “Oh yeah”

 

-

 

“I like that it’s our little secret” Felicity says softly when she hears the elevator shut “I mean, I can’t wait to tell them and share with them and everything but for now it’s just our little secret” Oliver smiles and sits down on the nearest chair and grabs Felicity’s hips and urges her close “Oliver, what are you doing?”

“Just come here” once Felicity is standing in front of him he lifts her shirt and kisses her stomach softly “hey, babies”

“Oliver—“

“Shh, I’m taking to the kids” Felicity smiles—not everyone knew how cuddly, cheesy and loving Oliver Queen could be “I’m your daddy and that lady that interrupted us is your mommy—“

“hey!”

“and we love you so much”

Felicity runs a hand through Oliver’s short hair and scratches his scalp softly “They can’t hear us, Oliver”

“Sure they can”

“Oliver they won’t be able to hear you till like 23 weeks. I looked it up”

“Felicity?”

“hmm?”

“The kids and I would like you to stop talking”

She laughs “okay”

 

-

 

The weeks pass with no problems but a lot of times when they were almost caught.

The first time is when Felicity’s bladder became her biggest enemy, yes she took that title from Slade, Darhk, and even from her dad and gave it to her bladder. Being it was causing her to go pee every five seconds—Thea suggested to Oliver that Felicity could have a bladder infection.

The second time is because her stomach was growing faster than either of them expected and there was definitely a small little bump. A bump that Felicity and Oliver were _absolutely in love with_. Felicity loved wearing clothes that showcased her little bump around the house and Oliver had a tough time not touching her stomach.

But they managed when they were at work, well their night job anyways—Felicity wore loose clothes, and Oliver opted to just play with her hands or hair—literally anything but her stomach.

Of course though, Thea had to make an announced stop at their penthouse one day.

Felicity is wearing one of her regular shirts, letting it wrap around her bump snugly and reading on the couch while Oliver is cooking when the front door opens “Ollie!” Thea peeks her head inside and Felicity quickly grabs the blanket lying on the end of the couch and throws it over herself “Oh, hey Lis is Oliver here?”

She nods quickly, her face flush from how close Thea is to finding out their little secret “um, yeah he’s cooking”

“You okay?” Thea walks towards Felicity and the blonde lets out a cough and puts her hands up to stop the girl from moving any closer to her.

“I think I picked up a stomach bug or something so I would just stay away for, you know, safety”

Thea’s about to say something when Oliver rushes out of the kitchen and gently and subtly moves Thea away from Felicity and gets her to turn her back to the blonde can run upstairs and find another shirt.

The next time they always make sure all the locks are locked.

The third time is the throwing up. It hadn’t been a huge problem when she first got pregnant, not sensitive to smells and not too much morning sickness but for some reason she hit her 12th week and there is nothing she wanted to do more than throw up.

And it was one particular day that her overly sensitive senses were invaded with the smell of onions while she was in the lair. She whirls around to see John coming out of the elevator with bags hanging off his arms “Dinner’s here!” he shouts to the small group.

Felicity doesn’t have time to process what is happening before she hunches over and throws up in the middle of the floor

“What the fuck?” Thea says loudly

“I don’t want dinner anymore” Laurel says with a disgusted look on her face

Oliver is by her side in a second and rubs her lower back softly, whispering soft words into her ear while trying to not be grossed out by the puddle of puke in front of them.

Once she’s done heaving, Felicity wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and lets out a heavy “Honestly— _fuck_ _this_ ”

He lets out a snort and helps her to her feet “You okay?”

“Yeah just—“ she glares at the trio who are still staring at her, all their expressions varying from either shock, disgust or a combination of both “Please, for the love of god, get that out of here”

Thea cocks her head “John?”

“No the food” she points to the offending bags still hanging off Digg’s arms.

Laurel’s face scrunches up “Lis, you okay?”

Felicity sighs and trades a look  with Oliver who nods “No I am not okay” she sucks in a deep breath and ignores the nausea that washes over her ”—I am 3  months pregnant with twins and the onions in that fucking box are not settling well with the three of us”

No one speaks for a solid minute.

Then “ _OH MY GOD_!”

Thea and Laurel practically push Oliver away from Felicity, surrounding her, hugging her and letting out the occasional squeal.

John puts the bags on the floor and walks over to Oliver, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug, a big smile on both their faces  “Congrats, man”

“Thanks, Digg”

“And you!” he turns to look at Thea, who’s slaps his shoulder as soon as he turns “How dare you not tell me I’m gonna be an aunt!”

“I’m sorry but we just—“ he looks at Felicity who’s still wrapped up in Laurel’s arms “We just wanted to keep it a secret for a little while”

“I am personally offended, Oliver” Thea says “I am your little sister—your speedy. I thought you loved me”

“Oh come on” he pulls her to his chest and kisses the top of her head “It was Felicity’s idea anyways”

“Oliver!”

 

-

 

“How are you feeling?” Felicity turns to see Laurel, still clad in all of her ‘Black Canary” glory

“I’m okay, just, nauseous” she gently sways in her chair, letting her heels knock against the floor softly

“I’m still in shock—like one baby is huge but two?” Laurel blows out a breath “This is amazing, Lis”

“Yeah it is, isn’t it?” her tone is light and airy “I still wake up thinking it’s a dream sometimes but then I look at my stomach and I realize that it's not just me getting fat”

Laurel looks down when she mentions her bump “Can I?”

“go for it—Oliver can’t stop touching it”

She places her hand gently on Felicity’s bump “This just doesn’t feel real—You and Ollie are having babies”

Felicity smiles brightly “Yeah, we are”

 

-

 

Time passes and Felicity only gets larger and Oliver gets more protective. He nearly breaks a guy’s arm after he touched her stomach without asking and she barely does anything for herself anymore.

But, really, Felicity isn’t complaining all that much—there’s just something about being waited on hand and foot by Oliver Queen.

(but when he starts commenting on her coffee intake is when she says something about 'boundaries' and 'being over protective')

 

-

 

“Do you think it’d be unfair to keep the sex of them a secret?”

“Nah besides let’s see if we can go a little longer with this one”

“You are evil, Ms. Smoak”

 

-

 

“Oliver Jonas Queen!”

“Uh oh” Felicity looks over at her boyfriend “What’d you do that Thea is full naming you”

He sighs “I won’t tell her the babies’ sex” Thea storms in and Laurel’s hot on her trail “crap—she brought Laurel too”

Felicity snorts “Attack of the baby sister and ex-girlfriend”

“Ollie, you and I are going to have some serious problems if you don’t give up the sex of these babies”

“Speedy—“

“Nope don’t ‘speedy’ me—first you hide their existence in the first place—“

“For like a month”

“--and now you won’t tell me the sex!”

Felicity looks amused at Thea’s little rant on Oliver but then Laurel looks to her “Don’t you think you’re off the hook here either, Felicity Megan Smoak”

“Oh shit” she sighs “I just got full named”

 

-

 

To be fair—they hold out for three weeks but then they catch a very tired Felicity off guard.

She hadn’t slept well being the little munchkins currently housed in her uterus were ever moving but then you add the fact the it was four in the morning (really, who the hell robs bank this early in the morning??), well the poor IT genius didn’t stand a chance.

Felicity’s voice is thick with sleep and she does her best to help her friends with the robbery but they mostly get snoring over their com from her. And that’s when Thea gets the idea.

Once the group of idiot robbers were apprehend, Thea hauled ass back to the lair. She was the first one back and she quickly made her way to Felicity who was drooling on the desk.

“Lis” she shakes the pregnant blonde softly “Felicity, honey, let me get you home so my nieces can rest”

“Hmm” the blonde doesn’t even open her eyes “and nephew” she leans herself against Thea’ small body “Niece and nephew”

“OH MY GOD!”

Felicity certainly isn’t tired after that.

 

-

 

“you want me to be godmother?”

Oliver nods.

“Isn’t that kind of weird?”

“Why?”

“We dated, Ollie—for a while”

“Yeah and now you’re one of my best friends and Felicity’s too so we want you to do this”

“What about Thea?”

“She already gets them by blood” a beat of silence passes “If you don’t want to—“

“No, no, I do” she sighs “I just don’t want you to change your mind”

He shakes his head “I love you, Laurel and so does Felicity and we want you to be there for them. We won’t change out minds”

She smiles brightly and wraps her arms around him “I love you too, Ollie and thank you”

 

-

 

“…”

“I hope you realize you get no say in this—there’s no one else we want”

“Are you guys sure?”

“You’re family. Oliver’s brother and mine too”

Digg smiles brightly and hugs the small blonde “Thank you, Felicity”

She hums “No problem”

 

-

 

Months pass too quickly and before anyone knows it, Felicity is 38 weeks pregnant and has to work from home because she’s on bed rest.

“I’m just saying—I’m so fucking bored”

“Lis, is now the time to be talking about this? Over the coms in the middle of a mission?”

“Yes because I’m so fucking bored” she groans out “there are only so many computer games and shows to watch and play before you lose your damn mind”

Laurel smiles “Just wait a few more weeks and—“

“ _Oh shit!”_

Thea slams on her breaks and she practically hears Oliver do the same “Felicity, what’s wrong?”

“My water broke”

 

-

 

Digg can hear the blonde let out a wail from the waiting room—he swears he can.

“It’s been 15 hours” Thea throws head back on the chair “why can’t we see her?”

Laurel sighs “She doesn’t want us to—apparently she looks awful and she’s not in the greatest of moods right now”

“why hasn’t Ollie texted us? It’s been like 2 hou—“ a loud ' _bing_!' stops her sentence 

“Digg was that you?”

He looks down at his phone and smiles “two more team members have been added to ‘team arrow”

 

-

 

“Look at them” Felicity is worn and she just wants to sleep for a few years but, right now, this is the only thing she wants to do. Just look at her children with the man she loves “They’re so perfect”

“I know” he smiles “He’s got your hair, well, your natural hair” sure enough, their son had a full head of brown hair and that was already curled in certain places.

“but she has yours”

“yeah she does”

“Wow” he breathes out “we really made these two little humans, didn’t we?”

“Sure did”

“that’s kinda amazing”

She nods “Sure is”

 

-

 

“So what are their names?” Thea is currently fawning over her niece while Laurel coos at her godson who is nestled in Digg’s arms.

“Well, Thea, you are currently holding your niece, Arielle Moira Queen—“

“It’s a Hebrew name” Felicity interjects

“And Digg is holding Jude Thomas Queen”

“also Hebrew”

A beat of silence passes as they digest the names and how the middle names were those of their loved ones who had passed “We wanted to honor mom and Tommy but—“ Oliver looks over to Felicity “We also wanted them to be their own person, so we figured middle name is a good way to honor them”

Laurel’s tearing up and she can’t look away from the sleeping little boy “It’s perfect”

Thea nods “Yeah, Ollie, Mom would’ve loved it”

 

-

 

“We did good” Felicity says in the darkness of her hospital room. Oliver is cuddled next to her on her bed, making sure not to move her so much while the twins sleep in their bassinets next to the bed. Moonlight filters through the windows and kisses the babies’ soft skin “really good”

He kisses her shoulder “We did perfect”

She lets out a content hum “I love you”

“I love you too and thank you for giving me this family”

“Wasn’t easy—my body is a disaster zone right now”

“Still beautiful” he mumbles into her shoulder and she snorts

“Whatever, cheeseball just go to sleep, something tells me that children with both Smoak and Queen running through their veins won’t be easy children so let’s rest while we still can”

He laughs and it makes her chest warm—still one of the best things she’s ever heard. Right behind the loud wails she heard when she finally pushed her children out of her body.

“Okay, goodnight, Felicity”

“Night”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please? :)


End file.
